Imperial army of the Dominion
"Few can stand the full might of the Imperial army" Despite the growing importance of the Great Favsim Armada, the true power and pride of the Favsim Dominion is still its land forces. Often known as the Imperial army of the Dominion, this is a proud institution, more ancient than the Tyrannus himself and feared beyond the Dominion's borders. As an imperialistic, military state, state and army are one and the same in the Dominion. Thus, it is very rare for Favsim armies to lack anything, their power and prestige forever linked to that of the government. History Time of kings Centuries before the Favsim reached the stars, their homeworld was ruled by high kings, each one the master of an expensive territory and millions of subjects. Always eager to add more land and destroy their competitors, these kings often fought among each-other, sending their generals forth at the head of legions of tens and even hundreds of thousands of troops. There was not a year without war, a factor which made it necessary for all Favsim adults to learn how to use weapons to defend their homes and lands. By the time the first Tyrannus defeated the kings and took over all the lands of the Favsim homeworld, nearly all citizens of the new dominion had some fighting experience, while nearly half the planet's factories produced all manner of machines of war. Under the Tyrannus Rather than try to lessen this military traditions, the new ruler encouraged them. While some scientists searched for new ways to improve factory production or the best way to travel across the stars, many othes tried to manufacture new machines of war, fantastic weapons of mass destruction and tactics to adapt to said new tools and developments. While citizens may specialize in working farms or factories, all are still expected to join the Favsim armed forces when ordered by their supreme leader. As more territories and species joined the Dominion (or better be said, were conquered by it) the Tyrannus ordered his generals to incorporate those new species to the army, creating new tactics and strategies to adapt to the new recruits' skills and weaknesses. Strenght and composition Citizen and soldier While there is a militia force and a huge reserve of Favsim ready to take arms for the Dominion, the Imperial army still uses mostly regular formations of troops, trained and equiped by the military academies of the dominion's planets. While they must obey the same laws of any other citizens, those who are allowed to join the regular troops of the Dominion still see themselves as a privileged group, their task being the expansion and defence of the whole empire. Of course, wars often cause loss of life, meaning the Favsim armies need to find replacements for those units destroyed in combat. Militia and reservists, trained to a lower standard to that of the regular troops, are often those who fill these gaps. Those who show their worth and survive are allowed to join the army as regular troops. Common and unique formations Hastasi: 'The regular core of most Favsim formations. Young and eager to show their worth to the Dominion, they boast the biggest numbers and also the largest amounts of casualties after the battle. 'Trinarii: Veterans and elite soldeirs chosen for their bravery and skill. Kept in reserve, they perform special tasks, from sabotage to night assaults and the swift surrounding of enemy formations. Exhile Knights: Sons and daughters of those Karthemas who fled to the North during the Fall of Yadra. Serving the Tyrannus as they once did the Kings and Queens of the Kingdom of Yadra, they fight in the fashion of fast-moving knights covered in special armor and wielding deadly, energy-powered weapons. Zenak Crawlers: The newest incorporation to the armed forces, made of combat Zenak units. Their sentient AI focused only on slaying the foes of the Dominion, they often attack from under the ground or water, their strong, metallic hides making them very difficult to kill. Battlelords: Huge machines of war built to break enemy morale and break through the strongest formations. These are only deployed when everything else fails as the loss of a single one of them is a heavy blow to the Favsim army. Category:Favsim Category:Military Overview